


Some Days

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Series: Works Inspired by Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 - Reflections in Crystal [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Catboys, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Sex Worker Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: Before "Some Days Later" can happen, "Some Days" need to happen. While the Scions rest and recuperate, there are tiny adventures to be had!Adventures like waking up one's boyfriend and hoping he doesn't have amnesia! Taking that boyfriend out shopping, because no one has worn clothes like his since the realm was reborn! Standing around watching this boyfriend lock the giant doors to his house with his former classmate's help!This collection of short stories takes place during the ending of 5.3 (Reflections in Crystal).
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Ash'leytai Ati, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Works Inspired by Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Patch 5.3 - Reflections in Crystal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898410
Kudos: 19





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ash'leytai Ati is my Final Fantasy XIV character. He's a gendequeer/genderfluid Miqo'te. The pronouns I use for him will be inconsistent. Gender's weird, try to roll with it.
> 
> If you'd like to know more about my character for some reason, check [their carrd](https://pinkmiqo.carrd.co/).

Ash'leytai waited. He waited so anxiously that he was barely breathing. Worst come to worst, G'raha would lose all the memories and feelings from the Eighth Umbral Calamity, and his time on The First. Memories and feelings involving Biggs the Third, Lyna, Beq Lugg... Memories and feelings involving Ash'leytai.

No. It actually could get way worse than that. This had never been tried before, as far as anyone was aware. What if this even effected the soul of the G'raha slumbering in front of him?

_Whoops, there I go, thinking again. Don't want that._

They brushed the worst case scenarios from their mind. Their tendency to prepare for the worst could easily become a form of self-torture in the wrong circumstances, and now was one of those circumstances. Thankfully for Ash'leytai, G'raha soon began stirring. His eyes opened.

"... Ash'leytai," he smiled, sitting up.

"Raha, is that you?! I mean, of course it's you. But, you know, it... d-did it work?"

G'raha hesitated. "Did _what_ work? And how did you get in the tower?"

Ash'leytai's eyes went wide as saucers. He'd gone totally still, and the color seemed to drain from his face.

Then G'raha started laughing.

"...! Raha!" The color returned to the pink-haired Miqo'te's face and then some, showing equal parts relief, embarrassment, and anger.

"Forgive me, I..." G'raha got his last few laughs out, and made a guilty—though unmistakably happy—face. "I couldn't help myself. But that's no way to treat the one who brought my most treasured experiences and feelings back to me."

G'raha had barely finished his sentence before Ash'leytai was on the floor with him, wrapped around him in an embrace. The pink-haired Miqo'te cried into his shoulder. "'Tis good to see you awake again, G'raha Tia..."

That started the waterworks for G'raha as well. "N-No fair, using that line again."

"I refuse to cry alone, Raha," Ash'leytai embraced G'raha tighter.

A few minutes passed like this, G'raha enjoying the feel of Ash'leytai's embrace in the comfort (and increased sensitivity) of an uncrystallized body, Ash'leytai just enjoying a warmth he wasn't sure he'd get to feel again. Finally, though, the two got to their feet. Ash'leytai gave G'raha a light shove.

"You're a real arse, you know? Scaring me like that." He smiled softly. "I was the only one who seemed worried back in The Seat of Sacrifice, too. Did you truly never doubt your plan?"

G'raha offered a sheepish smile in return. "Perhaps just a little. But I'd talked it through with Beq Lugg enough that I was relatively confident in it. The part they seemed least sure of was me seeing myself as G'raha Tia, but my time with you certainly had me feeling like my old self again." His smile softened. "Besides, I had to believe that we'd meet again. The alternative was too frightening. Nor did I want to frighten you, either."

Ash'leytai ruffled G'raha's hair, getting some ear wiggles out of him in the process. "The hope that you were right—that we'd meet again—is what kept me going. So thanks for saving me. Again." He caressed G'raha's face. Gently, he kissed the boy. "We have people waiting for us, but..."

"The others can wait. We won't be too long. I'm eager to share with them the good news, but I... share your desire to have some time to ourselves... Leytai." He hesitated to address Ash'leytai so familiarly, yet he desired to do so strongly enough to force the name where it wasn't needed. It was extremely cute. Or at least Ash'leytai thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets more lighthearted from here, I promise.


	2. The Second Day

"Is this really necessary?"

"G'raha, it's a new start for you! New starts call for new outfits!" Ash'leytai led the way through Ul'dah's fashion district, an experienced patron here at this point.

"But on your wallet?" G'raha looked at the clothes on display as they walked past, nothing particularly catching his eye.

The pink-haired Miqo'te stopped and looked back at G'raha, eyes narrowed on him. "G'raha, I'm a renowned adventurer, and a successful dancer besides. And an even more successful 'dancer.' I promise, I'm good for it."

G'raha let out a sigh of acceptance. "Very well. I shall endeavor to accept your generosity with fewer protestations." Just then, as if on queue, he spotted a piece of clothing that piqued his interest. Ash'leytai, of course, took notice.

"Oh, do you like that shirt? It _does_ suit you. Threads the needle between nice-looking and comfy-looking."

The smaller Miqo'te groaned and began chuckling. "' _Threads the needle,_ ' Leytai?"

The pink-haired Miqo's ears flicked in surprise. "I— That one wasn't intentional!" This only renewed G'raha's laughter, though soon Ash'leytai was joining him. "Anyway, the shirt's good, but it's a bit plain on its own..." Ash'leytai looked around for a suitable accent. "... Oh, what do you think of this? To go over top the shirt."

G'raha examined the red, one-sleeved overshirt. Delicately woven, with a pattern on the arm, and an open midsection almost like a coat. He smiled. "I think it's fantastic! Oh, and this scarf would tie them together well!" The scarf in question was black with a gold trim, and G'raha wasted no time in grabbing it along with the other pieces.

The display could not help but bring a grin to Ash'leytai's face. For all his earlier protestations, G'raha was starting to look excited. Ash'leytai couldn't have been happier. He began looking at nearby accessories, picking out additional accents. "How about this necklace? Oh, and this one is a bit shorter, so they could go together. And this one looks nice too, but stays close to the neck. Is... Is that too many necklaces?"

The outfit gradually came together. At one point G'raha picked out a totally unnecessary belt, and in protest Ash'leytai suggested an even more functionless belt, only for G'raha to love it. At another, Ash'leytai's policy that good pants are either tight or show skin was acknowledged, then forgotten, with the end result being G'raha's pant-and-legging combination doing neither. Still, the two were having tremendous fun on this shopping expedition, both happy to be sharing the experience together.

* * *

After over an hour of hemming, hawing, and spending on the Warrior of Light's gil, G'raha had all the pieces in place. As he went to put them on, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ash'leytai held out a pack of hairpins. "You've been peeking at these over and over, right? Don't be shy, they'd look cute on you!"

A few minutes later, G'raha was wearing the fully-assembled outfit, complete with bangs pinned back on one side. "So, erm... how do I look?" He nervously ran his hands over various parts of the outfit while soliciting his partner's opinion.

"... You look cuddleable. And kinda hot." The look of concentration on Ash'leytai's face gave way to a reassuring smile. Which gave way to a simper. "And like quickies with you are gonna be a bit of a challenge."

That last bit dropped G'raha's mouth open in surprise, ears flitting in embarrassment. Still, in spite of this troublesome drawback, the compliments cemented his love of his new look. And while it was perhaps exactly the outfit he would have assembled even without Ash'leytai's input, the fact that they'd picked it out together still made it all the more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomura-ass looking design. I love it.


	3. The Third Day

"I'm giving it to you a little early, but I thought you should get acquainted with it before trying to use it on the tower," Tataru enthusiastically explained.

Turning the staff to examing its crystalline head from all angles, G'raha found himself very impressed. "It's beautiful, Miss Tataru, and on such short notice! You have my gratitude. I'm not accustomed to spellcasting without the aid of the Crystal Tower, but perhaps this shard of the tower will bless my attempts with good fortune."

Tataru giggled, "Please, just Tataru is fine. And really, I'm just glad you're not upset about me chipping a piece off the tower."

Ash'leytai crossed their arms. "Hey Tataru, it's great that you made armaments for those of us returning from The First, but aren't you forgetting someone, nyaa?"

"Oh, the Leveilleurs will have their turn, don't you worry! Now then, I must be off. Ash'leytai, since the two of you seem inseparable anyway, would you take G'raha out to the fields to break in the new staff? Good luck!" With that, the overworked Lalafell hurried off, characteristically busy since the return of the senior Scions.

The pink-haired Miqo'te smiled and shrugged. "I meant me, actually."

G'raha laughed. "Are chakram forged by a master craftsman living under the sea in another world not enough to satisfy you? And did you not tell me of a master craftsman in _this_ world forging you weapons based on legendary Bozjan arms from the Third Astral Era?"

"I like having options, okay?" Ash'leytai was prone to sentimentality, and was perhaps a smidge envious at G'raha receiving an extremely cool staff crafted by one of his friends. "Anyway, let's go get you some use with that thing, yeah? I'll dance."

"I'll be switching here and there. The better to get used to Tataru's gift."

Ash'leytai side-eyed him as they walked. "You know, I kinda expected you'd take up the bow again if the soul transference was a success. Definitely didn't see you continuing to focus on three seperate combat disciplines. Not that I'm complaining; it's nice being with a fellow versatile." _Insatiable,_ he scolded his own deliberate wording choice, smiling guiltily to himself. "But given your constant insistence that you're no mage, I can't help but wonder what's prompted you to continue on with spellcasting even without the Crystal Tower's aid."

The smaller Miqo'te smiled at the floor for a moment and let out a sheepish chuckle. Once G'raha had seemingly worked up the courage to look back at the object of his affection, he spoke. "Quite frankly... you."

Ash'leytai tilted their head quizzically, prompting another small, sheepish laugh out of G'raha.

"Well, i-it's just... I'm quite aware how talented the adventurer friends you keep are. 'Tis a competitive field to earn a spot at your side when you stride into battle." G'raha paused, realizing he was bashfully circling around the point. "By attempting to master the three traditional combat roles, I can always be of use to you. Which, perhaps, will secure me a near-permanent spot at your side."

The taller Miqo'te's ears twitched, his cheeks dyeing the _faintest_ hue of red. "Raha, you're supposed to melt the ememies, not me," he huffed, looking away.

Confused, only then did G'raha notice the hints of a blush. A sight which brought a smug smirk to his face. "Ah, has the Warrior of Light fallen under my spell?" The nervousness evaporated with G'raha sensing the tables had turned. "Perhaps I am not so untalented a mage after all."

"Sh-Shut up, we've got monsters to fight." In spite of his protests and quickened walking pace, Ash'leytai did enjoy being rendered so vulnerable even G'raha could not help but pounce. G'raha was surprisingly good at being a smug little shite when he wanted to. Yet in front of Ash'leytai, he was often too busy tripping over his own two feet to direct it at his beloved, no matter how willing a target for bullying he was. Still, moments like these may have been rarer than Ash'leytai would prefer, but they were all the more memorable for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a cool staff, I'm so jealous.


	4. The Fourth Day

The last accursed Gigantoad felled, Ash'leytai placed his chakram at his waist, where they immediately disappeared into the aether. "So, how's it feel today?"

"I've confirmed two things," G'raha replied, relatively confident after another day's practice. "First, Tataru's craftsmanship is _exceptional._ The staff more than does the job whether I cast magics meants to harm or heal. That she should be able to complete it in under two days' notice is remarkable, and I must thank her again."

"And second?"

"Second... casting spells all afternoon makes me want to eat that entire Giant Beaver Burger set in your room in one sitting." G'raha had never before cast magic without relying on the Crystal Tower. With his flesh once again his own, he was surprised to find he was much the same mage as he had been before.

He was also surprised to find that casting such powerful spells using your own aether, especially never having built up a tolerance, could leave one _famished._ The former Exarch's mind had the gradually-accrued experience one needs not to immolate their own flesh by casting Fire IV, but his body had none of that experience, and had quickly learned to compensate by burning far more calories than necessary.

Ash'leytai responded in the self-caricature-like affectation that sometimes came unbidden to him. "As tempting as he is, Beaver Burger is friend. Don't eat friend, nyaa." He dropped the affectation and smiled. "But we'll stop to get you something on the way back." Seeing G'raha begin to look unsteady, Ash'leytai wrapped an arm around the small Miqo'te to stabilize him. "Uh, lots of something."

* * *

The cook at The Seventh Heaven in Revenant's Toll had his work cut out with him with this latest order. Miqo'te are pretty small in the grand scheme of things, and one of these two Miqo'te was as small as they come. But you wouldn't guess it by just how big their order was.

The order arrived across four dishes. One had Ash'leytai's eft steak (with a side of bacon bread). The rest was G'raha's, featuring a bowl of beef stew, a plate of trapper's quiche, and another plate bearing sauteed coeurl. G'raha immediately dug into the quiche.

"Raha, do try not to stain that nice scarf so soon after we got it for you."

"S-Sorry, I'm just," G'raha paused for another bite, scarfing it down with such gusto you might wonder if he stopped to taste it at all. "... so _hungry._ "

"I know." Ash'leytai couldn't help but smile. This was all actually rather cute. "If I didn't find this so endearing, I might suggest we should start you back at basic thaumaturgy and conjury so your body will learn to be more efficient with its energy."

G'raha practically choked. "Y-You can't expect me to cast spells as if I were some greenhorn member of the Thaumaturge's Guild!"

A mischevious grin curled Ash'leytai's lips and as he cut into his steak. "No, I suppose not if your goal is to always be useful to me." G'raha froze a bit in embarrassment, recognizing that he was being teased. "Then I'll just need to work on improving my culinary skills to compensate. I know you're used to doing the cooking where you and I are concerned, but one can hardly expect you to prepare a meal while famished."

A fortuitous (albeit predictable) coughing fit gave G'raha time to process his thoughts. "... V-Very well. But only when I'm well and truly famished." While the idea of the Warrior of Light working on a domestic skill for his sake was nearly enough cause for his heart to burst from his chest, G'raha took a measure of pride in preparing meals for the hero.

Besides, there was a charm in a decidedly un-domestic hero, reliant on his partners for such matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant Beaver Burger joins the spare sandwich basket G'raha leaves you on the list of food in my room that's meant for admiring, not eating.


	5. Some Days Later

"I can't believe you and this Beq Lugg placed a ward so complex by yourselves. To weave even an approximation is going to take so much aether." Krile sighed wearily, exhausted from her endless ministrations to the returned Scions. An idea came to her. "Ash'leytai, aren't you a prodigious mage when you're not dancing?"

Ash'leytai crossed his arms with a knowing smile. "Urianger had to explain the elemental wheel to me. Quite recently."

Krile hung her head. "Never mind."

"Take heart, Krile," G'raha smiled, taking his place beside her. "The seal Beq Lugg and I placed was built for the last of the unsundered. This one need not be nearly as strong, and I've every confidence we can do this."

"Thank you again for agreeing to help with this, Krile." Rammbroes stood next to Ash'eytai, a few paces back from the two mages.

"Well I didn't exactly have much choice when I heard Raha's plans," the Lalafell noted. "To leave the Crystal Tower unguarded would be to invite disaster."

G'raha nodded and grabbed his staff. "Ready, Krile?"

Krile nodded back.

* * *

The two Miqo'te gave another look down the road to Saint Coinach's Find. Krile had some matter to briefly discuss with Rammbroes before she could return to Revenant's Toll with them.

"Good job with the tower. And sorry for not helping with the ward itself, but you know..." Ash'leytai sheepishly trailed off, prompting a grin from G'raha.

"I believe Krile may be the one owed that apology. But for as much as you play up your supposed cluelessness, I know that you are one who operates more on intuition. And nothing about that ward is very intuitive."

"Hey, 'supposed'? You know as well as anyone, the extent to which my cluelessness is performative is—"

"Less than you would think, yet more than you would hope?" G'raha laughed, recalling the first time it was put so succinctly, though not which of them had said it.

Ash'leytai was a layered person. A dumb airhead on the surface, but peel that back and there's a quietly perceptive and clever person underneath. And if you peel _that_ back, you'll find an airhead.

 _And I_ _would never wish for that to change about him_ , G'raha thought, face beaming. Gradually, however, his cheery countenance darkened. _Change._ A sigh escaped his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Surprised, Ash'leytai leaned in a bit to get a better view of his partner's downcast face.

Hesitantly, G'raha forced out his answer. "Today, you are set to rejoin your fellow Scions."

"Is this about their offer to you?"

"No, no! I've given that thought, and i-if they repeat the offer then I..." G'raha shook some focus back into his head, and nervously pawed at his armguards. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking how normalcy will soon be returning to your life."

Ash'leytai was beginning to understand. "I've not forgotten my promise to bring you on my next adventure. To journey together."

"O-Of course not. But even if you were to take me with you on every adventure—which I know isn't possible... though I hope you'll take me on as many as is feasible..." The point had gotten away from him, so G'raha started again. "You are a very busy person, with countless things to do, duties to fulfill, and even other partners to share your time with." G'raha winced as he brought that last one up. He fully approved of the polyamorous nature of their relationship, being a welcome replacement to the Seeker tradition of patriarchal harems. And it wasn't even like he wanted a monopoly on Ash'leytai's time.

But in this moment of vulnerability, where the dark corners of his mind had convinced him being forgotten was an inevitability, he just could not see a significant space for himself in Ash'leytai's life going forward.

"You're right on some counts," started Ash'leytai. "No, I cannot take you on every adventure. Any primal is going to have to be tackled with my echo-wielding friends and fellow adventurers, for example. Yes, I have things I'll need to do where it wouldn't make sense to drag you along; things I still need to finish on The First where you can no longer go. And yes, I have other partners I wouldn't neglect." As G'raha's eyes and ears began to angle down, Ash'leytai placed a hand on his head, perking both up immediately. "But Raha, I would never neglect you, either. You are precious to me." Ash'leytai gave a smile radiating with warmth. With love.

G'raha felt his skin tingling, his cheeks burning lightly.

"Do you recall when 'The Exarch' and I first met? One of the very first things I asked you was if G'raha Tia had awoken. Not just because I suspected it was you, but because I'd never forgotten about you. And that was long before we were ever _this_ close." The smile Ash'leytai wore softened, though shone with no less warmth. "No duty could ever make me forget you. No other partner could ever make me forget you. I will take you on every adventure I can. And I will spend time with you to the point you'll get sick of me. Because I love you, my G'raha Tia."

Wrapping one hand around to his back, and another behind his head, G'raha pulled Ash'leytai rather forcefully into a kiss, overwhelmed and at a loss for control. Steam should have been rising from his ears with how hot his face was, though the pair of tears trickling down it felt cool and refreshing. All the doubt and insecurity that plagued him suddenly felt ridiculous. "I could not ask for a better inspiration. My Ash'leytai Ati. I love you, too."

"Goodness, I wasn't gone for _that_ long, was I?" G'raha very nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Krile's voice. She offered a tired smile. "Hard to feel too bad about how much aether I've expended when I'm reminded why it is you wanted to leave the tower. Though we'll see how I feel after the walk back."

Ash'leytai laughed. "Are you sure you don't want a ride? I have a Chocobo who seats two."

"No, that won't be necessary," Krile walked on ahead. "Today is Raha's big day, and we can't very well leave him to walk back on his own. Besides, what kind of monster would I have to be to separate you two right after _that_ display?"

G'raha's face was on fire once again. Turning back, he saw Rammbroes in the distance giving him a knowing grin and an approving thumbs up, which only served to stoke the flames. _How could I have done that with Krile and Rammbroes so close by?_ He fixated so hard on this thought, he nearly forgot to follow the others.

'Nearly' because a gentle tug at his hand pulled him back to the world around him. "You heard her. Come on, Raha." Ash'leytai flashed his smile, the warmth still beaming from it undeterred.

A similar smile came unbidden to G'raha's lips. "Of course. Thank you, Leytai." And on the way back, a single thought brought stride to his step. _The future looks bright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this smile my boyfriend of four years sometimes wears when he looks at me, or is close to me, or is in some way reflecting on his feelings for me. It's the most natural smile I've ever seen, not an ounce of conscious effort seeming to be behind it. A smile that just radiates warmth and love. It makes me feel embarrassed, and like I'm melting or overheating, or both. It also makes me feel giddy, and like I want to lovingly tear him apart.
> 
> Anyway, even though Ash'leytai is my character, somehow as I wrote this, the narrative lens ended up behind the smaller boy with insecurities who gets overwhelmed by a loving smile. No idea why my perspective was drawn there. It is a mystery.


End file.
